1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical sensor, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Recently, measurement using an optical sensor has been applied to various fields. For example, in order to diagnose or test target objects, spectroscopic sensors are used. As such spectroscopic sensors, there are pulse oximeters that measure the oxygen saturation in blood by using the light absorption of hemoglobin and saccharimeters that measure the sugar content of a fruit by using light absorption of sugar. In addition, illuminance sensors that are used for measuring illuminance and the like are used.
Among such optical sensors, there are optical sensors that limit the incidence angle of incidence light by using an angle limiting filter (for example, JP-A-6-129908). However, there is a problem in that controllability of the incidence angle is degraded depending on the condition of the width or the height of the opening of the angle limiting filter. For example, in a spectroscopic sensor, in a case where the angle controllability is degraded, desired wavelength resolution cannot be acquired.
In addition, in JP-A-2006-351800, a technique for sensing light of a plurality of wavelength bands by using multi-layer film filters having different thicknesses for each sensor is disclosed.